


Sunshine and Rainbows

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Ending, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fucked Up, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Murder, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Charlie's life was absolutely perfect. She had never been so happy! After she had been saved by her lover then there had not been a single day in her life where she wasn't happy. Her beloved was just the best and he always did everything that was the best for her! She knew so!
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Sunshine and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> About time I did something dark with Charlie's POV, am I right?? So I just felt like writing something short but just fucked up and dark before I went to sleep, so here we go!
> 
> This is all Stockholm Syndrome centered. Obviously poor Charlie has been completely brainwashed, manipulated and just forced to think that everything that is happening to her is normal and Alastor is doing everything because he loves her so much. Poor Charlie, somebody save her omggg
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy this though!!

When Charlie first awoke in this place then she felt confused and even scared. Something she was deeply ashamed of nowadays. Why would she be scared of her savior and God? Then again she was stupid back then. She was so unhappy, at least that's what he told her and how could he be wrong about anything? He couldn't be! That's the point! Her savior was right about everything and she believed in him.

Her savior, Alastor, was there to greet her. She was tied up and he explained her situation to her. That he loved her and he couldn't stand her being around others and getting hurt so much. So he decided to save her and have her be happy with him. Just like they both wanted it to be.

Oh how ashamed she was of her reactions now. She had cried and screamed at her savior. After she had been cured and saved by him, then she had obviously apologized to him profusely and he forgave her. She didn't deserve someone as amazing as him. She knew she didn't but she was thankful for the love he gave her so unconditionally. It made her so happy. He made her more happy then anybody else would ever be able to make her.

Even worse she had tried to escape him and break his heart that way. She was such a disgusting person and she still felt so horrible! The fact he still loved her after everything just made her realize how perfect her darling was. She loved him so much.

He had even removed some of the monsters from her life that she never even knew were bad for her. Like Vagatha and Anthony. People who she saw as her best friends were all just deceiving monsters who were going to kill her. He said it. He said he saved her and she couldn't be more thankful! Alastor was the best lover anybody could ever ask for!

She even had bruises and scars on her body to show off his love. He didn't let her outside much though. Which she didn't mind. People outside all wanted to hurt her and kill her in the most horrid ways possible! So she was so happy and safe being at their lovely home. She always did her chores with upmost love and care. Everything had to be for his liking. She needed to make him happy. If he wasn't happy then her life was meaningless.

However she also always got scared and nervous when she was alone. That something horrible would happen to him outside or maybe he would leave her and find somebody so much better for somebody as amazing as him. Those thoughts made her feel so terrified but everytime he arrived back home then she was overwhelmed with joy and nothing could make her feel as happy when he returned back home.

Just like now. She had finished his meal and had cleaned all the rooms like the obedient wife she happily was for him! Everything for her beloved darling. She hummed quietly and also talked to their pet cat, of course worries still took over her. God she didn't know what she would ever do without him. He was everything for her. She couldn't imagine ever living without him. No she would absolutely die without him. She knew it. Her life was absolutely meaningless without him.

All of her worries disappeared however when she heard the door open and her lover call for her. "Darling, I'm home!" She felt tears of joy come to her eyes as she ran up to him and hugged onto him tightly, feeling him laugh and hug her back made her realize just how lucky she was to have him in her life.

Dutifully she helped him remove his clothes and put his food for him on his plate. She happily listened to him talk about his day and they also went through their routine of him checking if she had done all the chores perfectly and of course she had.

He pet her hair and kissed her forehead. "Good girl!" He said in that sweet voice of his. They went through with their usual day until it was time for bed. She happily cuddled into his arms, before asking for permission, of course. "I love you so much darling! Thank you for saving me!" She said as she looked up at him, making him smile at her so sweetly and kiss her cheek. "You're welcome sweetheart. I love you more then anything too." That made her sigh in satisfaction and joy as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Her life was truly _perfect_ with her beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I love getting any type of feedback and I really would like to know what you guys thought of this being from Charlie's POV! Thank you so much in advance! I love y'all!!


End file.
